


Show me

by Jakey_kun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff I guess, Kinda, Pocky Game, Short, pocky day, slightly misleading?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakey_kun/pseuds/Jakey_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiming the treat at his chest, you can’t help but blush at your close proximity. </p>
<p>“Show me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short thing I wrote for Ikimaru's (on tumblr) pocky comic 1. because it's very cute, and 2, because I felt like I needed to contribute to Pocky day even though I didn't find out about it until yesterday.. but it's the thought that counts, yeah?
> 
>  
> 
> One day I'll finish my other fics hhhh.....

  
“Describe mutagen agents and their effect on genetic material? How in the bloody clusterdump am I supposed to remember this?!”  You’re sitting in your dorm room studying for your upcoming biology test, when the door suddenly flies open, causing you to almost drop your pen.   
  
“Jake look! I got pocky. We can try the pocky game.”    
  
Thankful for the distraction, your turn to your roommate/boyfriend Dirk as he places a thin rectangular box on the desk next to you . You study the box for a moment before glancing at him quizzically, “What is that?”   
  
Dirk leans on the desk, crossing his arms and smirking. “The pocky? Or the game?”   
  
You swat at him playfully, “The game you goober, I know what the biscuit sticks are!”   
  
“Well uh it’s when you put a pocky in your mouth and then the other person bites the other end and- I saw it an anime, ok? ”  You try to understand his monologue, but it’s safe to say you’re pretty confuzzled. His rambling on the other hand is quite adorable if you may say so yourself.  “And then you both eat the pocky at the same time, and then.. and then..”  As if suddenly noticing your half confused half amused stare he breaks off, abruptly turning his back. “You know, actually nevermind.”  Slinking over to his bed, he plops down and pulls out his phone.   
  
You sigh quietly and look back at your bio notes.. You really don’t feel up to finishing them, and it’s not everyday Dirk Strider actively asks for your attention. You must do your boyfriendly duty and acknowledge his request. Besides, you  _are_  curious. If the game came from one of his animes there’s sure to be some kind of plot twist! Will you be forced to eat the treat without hands? Or will the pocky be thrown as far as possible? That one seems like a bit of a waste though.. Whatever the outcome however, you will see it through until the end!   
  
Standing up, you put on your determined face and close your books.  “Dirk?”  You open the box of pocky and pull one out. Before you can back out or become too embarrassed, you climb over   
his body and seat yourself on his thighs. Aiming the treat at his chest, you can’t help but blush at your close proximity.   
  
“Yeah, Jake?”   
  
“Show me.”   
  
~~and show you he did~~

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. That was slightly misleading. I hope you liked it XD.


End file.
